Poufsouffle et fière de l'être
by Nemie
Summary: Emy n'est pas une gryffondor, encore moins une serpentard, certainement pas une serdaigle, non, elle est une poufsouffle et fière de l'être !


_Point de vue Sirius Black _

Mr Black ! Est-ce trop vous demandez que de prêter attention a mon cours un minimum ?

Ça c'est le genre de question auquelle on peut difficilement répondre non, surtout quand c'est un prof de métamorphose particulièrement énervé qui la pose. Pour prévenir ce genre de situation, James et moi avons mis au point plusieurs stratégie, dont la première qui est la plus prudente…

« Baisse la tête et écrase ».

Elle est généralement utilisée par Peter et la totalité des poufsouffles du château.

La seconde est celle utilisée par l'élève modèle, soit Remus, Lily Evans, et les serdaigle, elle est très simple, puisque inexistante « Une telle situation n'arrivera pas puisqu'on écoute en cours NOUS ! ».

Et enfin la troisième est utilisé par les serpentard « jette un regard hautain autour de toi et débrouille toi pour que le professeur se sent inférieur a toi ».

Bon , étant donné, qu'il y a fort peu de chance pour que Minerva Macgonagall développe un complexe d'infériorité a mon égard , moi Sirius Black, j'ai honteusement jugé préférable, de baisser la tête et de m'écraser comme le regard furieux de notre préfère bien aimé me l'indiquait …

Bien maintenant que Mr Black nous a distrait …

Ouch ! J'aurai pas aimé me recevoir le regard féroce qu'elle vient d'envoyer aux filles de poufsouffle qui ricanent au premier rang. Bon il y a de forte chances pour que si je lève les yeux je constate que ce regard m'est adressé aussi, mais après tout ai-je vraiment besoin de le savoir ?

waw Patmol si tu voyais comment la vielle taupe te regarde ça fait peur.

Il semblerait que oui, j'avais vraiment besoin de le savoir. Heureusement pour moi, James cessa de me décrire l'évolution de la situation, quand Lily Evans se retourna et lui jetta un regarde furieux. Tiens, Mr je-n'ai-peur-de-rien-et-surtout-pas-d'une-fille s'abstient du moindre commentaire et se concentre sur son parchemin …. Mouais, je sens que le sujet « LE », n'a pas finit d'être abordé ..

MR BLACK !

Aie , il y a de forte chance pour que j'ai laissé tombé la prise de note depuis un bon moment…

Y a-t-il le moindre espoir que vous suiviez un jour un cours i _ sérieusement_ /i ?

La présence de ma plume posée dans l'encrier et l'absence de lettre sur mon parchemin peut d'ailleurs confirmer mon hypothèse.

Je me demande comment un élève de votre graine peut avoir des notes corrects !

Eh bien je pourrai lui répondre que mon intelligence extrême et supérieur me permet de suivre son cours sans avoir besoin d'y mettre toute ma concentration, mais je doute que cette réponse lui plaise..

Mais j'écoutais professeur !

Réponse qui a un pourcentage de 0,00001 de réussite….

En tournant le dos au tableau pour regarder vers la fenêtre ?

Qu'est ce que je disais …

J'espère que je ne vous y reprendrez plus Mr Black ! Concentrez vous un peu ou j'enlève des points a gryffondor..

C'est sur ces mots que Lily Evans, faisant preuve d'originalité, me fusille du regarde pour la dixième fois du cours..

Oui professeur..

Air humble à l'appui, je me retourne vers mes notes et commence a rattraper mon retard ..

QUINZE POINT DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Potter nan mais tu te rends compte ? Espèce de gamin immature et prétentieux ….

NAN MAIS TU TE REND COMPTE POTTER ! OU ALORS T'ES VRAIMENt QU'UN GAMIN IRRESPONSABLE ET PRETENTIEUX !

Que de changements …

hep Sirius ..

Peter me passe la corbeille a pain, tout en me faisant discrètement signe de me retourner. Il a l'air joyeux, je suis pas sur que ce que je vais voire va me plaire ..

Allez retourne toi !

Bon …

Je le savais ça ne m'a pas plut ! Je viens de voire Lara Crow de serdaigle me reluquer pas très discrètement avec ses copines. Bon peut être que j'exagère un peu et que je suis flatté , ou peut être que les yeux de merlans frit qu'elle roule dans ma direction ont achevé de me dégoûté …

Maiheuu Evans quinze point dans une vie ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

Bon, même en ne connaissant Evans que de vu et en étant parfaitement d'accord avec Cornedrue, je doute que la harpie rousse qui se trouve en face de lui perçoive la logique de la réponse.

ESPECE DE CRETIN …

J'avais raisons, et mon pauvre James qui essaye de la calmer, si y a bien un truc que j'ai compris avec Evans, c'est qu'il ne faut pas essayer de la calmer, une fois qu'elle aura cracher sa valda ça ira mieux.

heu excusez moi …

Merlin , Evans fait une de ses tête, ses pensée sont inscrites sur son visages « Mais de quel droit cette fille ose t'elle m'interrompre non de non ! » . Eh bien la fille en question devient tout rouge devant les yeux furieux -pour changer un peu- de Evans.

Je ..C'est que ..

Quoi !

Wow ! Sainte Evans a été sèche, très sèche même, c'est pas spécialement bon pour son insigne de préfète ça ..

Je hummm je ..vous bloquez la porte ..

Pas faux, depuis que Evans a commencé a houspiller Cornedrue une file d'élève s'est formé derrière eux, bon ok la plupart sont un peu trop occupé a regardé la scène pour songé a sortir mais ce n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas de tous le monde. C'est qui cette fille tellement pressé d'aller en cours ? une serdaigle surement ..

Je me redresse un peu pour l'apercevoir, plutôt petite, assez fine, une masse de boucle abricot pâle , voilà tous ce que je vois d'ici de la fille, d'ailleurs je dois avouer qu'elle ne me dis rien du tous , pourtant je suis ici depuis sept ans, et elle n'a pas l'air d'être une première année ..

Ha …

Evans pâlit un peu, tu m'étonnes, les profs commencent a regarder la scène d'un peu trop près ..

Eh bien heu …

Désolé on se pousse !

C'est James qui est intervenu , bon alors deux possibilités s'offrent a Evans, ou elle accepte la défaite et est reconnaissante a James qui l'a sortit d'une belle galère ou alors …

Lâche moi Potter ! Je fais ce que je veux ..

Ou alors elle le prend encore plus mal et sors de la pièce la tête haute laissant James complètement interloqué face a la fille blonde. Celle-ci s'empresse d'ailleurs de sortir de la salle précédente suivit d'un ou deux élèves.

James revint s'asseoir une grimace étalée sur son visage.

Je comprend rien aux filles !

Remus, Peter et moi lui offrons trois sourires compatissant identique.

On comprend mec , mais Evans ..elle est ..un peu trop sérieuse pour toi ? tu crois pas ?

C'est Remus qui a tenté l'approche, et vu la tête que fait James il aurait du s'abstenir.

Je vois pas pourquoi ! Je suis sur que en fait ..Evans m'apprécie mais ..mais ..mais pour une préfète s'afficher avec un maraudeur c'est pas ..enfin c'est …vous voyez quoi ..

Et à nous d'hocher vigoureusement la tête, nos sourires confiant rivalisant d'hypocrisie.

Quelques instants plus tard , quand James a reprit un peu de poil de la bête et se sers généreusement d'une platée de purée de poids , je lui pose la question que me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

Hep James, la fille qui vous a interrompu ..

James me fixe d'un œil hagard

Tu sais bien ..la blonde ..

Ha ouais ..ben quoi ?

C'était qui ?

Et à ce que je vois, Potter a la même réaction que moi, il commence par ouvrir la bouche une réponse sur les lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers la porte, pour enfin se retourner vers moi et secouer la tête.

Alors là Patmol ..pas la moindre iddée .

_Point de vue Emy Becker _

Tu t'es pas fait une amie dis-moi ..

Chris et Tammy me regardèrent avec gaieté, quand à Ana elle me regarda des yeux qui roule d'admiration. On s'installe tous les quatre devant la cheminée décorée aux couleurs des poufsouffles.

Quoi ? elle bloquait bien la porte nan ?

Je leur jette un regard se voulant nonchalant mais je doute que ce soit très réussi.

Mais c'était Lily Evans souffla Ana d'un ton haletant.

Et alors ?

Je crois que mon ton sec a masqué ma nervosité , enfin c'est ce que j'espère, si il y a bien un truc que je veux pas, c'est que les autres pensent que je suis comme Ana, a baver d'admiration devant tous ceux qui prenne la parole comme Lily Evans par exemple …

Emy a raison ..

Merci Merlin Chris à choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

Lily Evans bloquait la porte , je vois pas pourquoi elle ne lui aurait pas fait la réflexion…

Et James Potter ! répéta Ana d'un ton plaintif.

hummmmm, si je m'écoutais je frapperai ma tête contre le manuscrit de sortilège, pourquoi faut il que je doive supporter cette fille depuis sept ans ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle considère Lily Evans, les maraudeurs et quelques autres individu marquant comme des dieux vivants ..pourquoi ?

Et alors leurs noms les empêchent de se pousser ?

J'ai été sèche là …

Chris et Tammy éclatent de rire par contre je crois que Ana panique a l'idée de devenir une proie des maraudeur comme Severus Rogue … Si vous voulez mon avis elle dramatise pour rien, encore faudrait il qu'ils sachent qu'on existe.

Les autres sont encore dans la grande salle ?

Les autres, ça désigne John Dust et Nathan Wight , les mecs qui partagent le dortoir de Chris. Le pauvre je sais vraiment pas comment il arrive a les supporter. Ces mecs-là sont le type même du mec sordide et dragueur. Encore que Nathan est plutôt mignon mais alors John ….Merlin …

Ouais et encore heureux, on pas envie de voire John par contre Nat …. répond Tammy en souriant.

Ha bon ? on veux le voire celui là ?

Tammy Clark est ma meilleure amie, on s'est rencontré dans le train et ça dure depuis, et pourtant il n'y a pas plus différente que nous, Tammy est grande , brune , ses cheveux frisés sont retenus par un joli bandeau blanc qui tranche avec son teint métissé et ses grand yeux noirs. Moi je suis petite, toute pâle, j'ai les yeux verts pâles et les cheveux blond clair. Elle est plutôt du genre extraverti , rigolote et énergique, alors que je suis calme, timide et fragile.

Chris répond par un éclat de rire et ils échangent un coup d'œil. J'aurait pu me tourner vers Ana, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien remarquée alors j'en suis réduite à sourire aux anges en imaginant leur mariage. Même si Tammy m'assassinerait surement si j'émettais cette possibilité, il est évident pour toute les personnes qui s'y intéressent -et ça élimine beaucoup de monde croyez moi- que Tammy et Chris sont fait l'un pour l'autre ..

Emy !

Tammy agite ses mains devant mes yeux.

Quoi ? Vous disiez quoi ?

Elle et Chris me regardent d'un air malicieux, je sens que je ne vais pas aimés ce qu'elle va dire ..

On se demandait ce que tu prévoyais pour la sortie a pré-au-lard de samedi …

…….Je le savais, je le savais, combien je vous paries qu'elle va m'inciter a accepter l'invitation de Nathan.

Rien de spéciale….

Je sens que mon regard menaçant n'a pas suffit a la dissuader de parler.

Eh bien tu pourrais peut-être y aller avec Nathan nan ?

Gagné ! Bon je sens que ce dortoir verra ma mort mais bon …

Si c'est parce que vous voulez être seul tous les deux, vous pouvez le dire clairement, je le prendrais pas mal ..

Bingo ! Tammy et Chris rougissent jusqu'aux oreilles et se jettent un regard gêné. Le regard de Tammy ne trompe pas , ma mort est proche ..

Bon le temps que mes deux amis se remettent de leurs émotions, donc réussissent a se regarder dans les yeux de nouveau, j'ai le loisir de penser a l'épisode qui a chambouler la journée ordinaire d'une Poufsouffle ordinaire.

Vous voyez, nous les poufsouffle évitons de nous mêler des affaires des autres, des gryffondors et serpentard en particuliers, en fait c'est simple, les figures populaires et admirées de poudlard se trouvent immanquablement dans l'une de ces deux maisons, donc on peut en déduire très facilement que les courageux gryffondors ou ambitieux serpentards ne se souci pas des Poufsouffles, ils vont même jusqu'à en ignorer l'existence. Du coup c'est simple ; on a appris nous aussi a ignorer la leur …

Bref, tous ça pour dire que ce qui chamboule Ana de cette façon c'est que moi, Emy Becker misérable Poufsouffle de sixième année j'ai osé parlé et même interrompre Lily Evans, courageuse et remarquable gryffondor, préfète de surcroît, et que cette dernière n'a apparemment pas spécialement apprécié mon intervention. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis terrifiés a cette iddée, mais j'avoue qu'avoir Lily Evans comme ennemi n'ai pas une perspective très alléchante..

On y va Emy ?

Tammy me regarde avec insistance, j'ai comme l'impression très net que ma remarque a été assez mal reçu ..

heuu oui ..

Je tente le coup du sourire innocent.

Raté, vu le regard que Tammy me lance avant de monter les escalier mon cas est plus grave que ce que je pensais ..

Maiheuuu c'était la vérité nan ?

nahhh ! Je me demande bien ou tu as été pêché une idée pareille !

Tammy rougit, décidément aujourd'hui elle n'arrête pas ..

Je ..je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire .. ;Chris est un ami c'est tout.

Oui bien sûr !

Vu le regard qu'elle me lance, j'ai comme l'impression que mon ton convaincu n'a pas fait effet. Bon j'affronterai donc courageusement mon destin …

Tu sous-entends que il y a quelque chose entre Chris Olsen et moi ?

Naaah !

La suite va moins lui plaire.

Je sous-entends qu'il y i aura /i quelque chose entre Chris Olsen et toi …

Grmmf….

Oui ? j'ai du mal comprendre ces dernière paroles mais quelle que soit leur sens, il y a peu de chance que ce soit en ma faveur ..

Tu sais quoi Emy ..

haaa, malgré son air furieux, je sens qu'elle va sourire

Si on doit ré-avoir cette conversation, j'aime autant te prévenir que je sortirais les armes qui font mal…

ah ?

Comme par exemple l'identité de la personne que tu regardais tout à l'heure !

Maihheu , je pensais que j'avais été discrète ! Ne rien dire, prendre un air innocent.

Tu sais ..

Toi par contre tu devrais pas le savoir

...Sirius Black !


End file.
